The Rise and Fall of a Mustang Miniskirt
by Noodles90210
Summary: ONESHOT Mustang's first day a Fuhrer and Riza's first day as Bridigier General totally Royai


This is not just my story my beta is **Riku Moriyama** thank you! very much for the help. Please **read and review** peeps!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters although I wish I did …However I do own the plot

When Riza Hawkeye woke up that Monday morning, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping Black Hayate was still snoozing in his doggy bed. It seemed like a perfectly ordinary day, but it was going to be anything but normal. Hawkeye was absolutely dreading going into work today. Why, you may ask? Yesterday night, at Mustang's Fuhrer celebration party, he had given her a new Fuhrer issued miniskirt uniform, and told her to wear it today. No matter what Hawkeye thought of Mustang's personal taste, she knew that she couldn't disobey on order from the Fuhrer!

"I can't wear that scrap of a skirt to work!" Hawkeye thought frantically, staring at her ceiling. A sudden idea popped into her head.

"Hold on…" she muttered, sitting up in her bed.

"Mustang said I had to wear the miniskirt to work, but he didn't specify what else I had to wear with it!" She jumped out of the bed and started rifling though her closet muttering. "I know its hear somewhere…."

55 minutes later- at the office

Lieutenant Hawkeye walked through the large oak doors leading to her new spacious shared office with the newly dubbed Fuhrer Mustang. Mustang was already at his desk, shining his already spotless Fuhrer medal. He glanced up at the sound of the opening door and tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. Hawkeye was indeed wearing her miniskirt, but you really couldn't tell as she was wearing a huge trench coat that came all the way to her ankles. She was going to do everything in her power to keep the coat on. She noticed the smirking Mustang, and she knew perfectly well what he found so funny.

"Hawkeye, I thought I told you that you have to wear a miniskirt. Why are you wearing a long trench coat when it's so sunny and warm outside? Do you not want me to see your long beautiful legs?" Hawkeye sighed and tried her best to look intimidating in the frumpy coat.

"No sir, I am wearing the 'special' uniform, but I am _extremely_ cold. Now if you don't mind, you have a pile of paperwork waiting for you, and if you don't get started; I'm afraid I will have to shoot you."

Mustang laughed, but kept a close eye on her gun never the less. "Hawkeye, you know that I'm the Fuhrer now, so you can't really threaten me anymore. Could you take off the coat? I see the sweat running down you forehead you were lying to me your not cold but _extremely_ hot."

"I'd prefer not too."

"Please?"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"I order you, as the FUHRER to take off that coat Hawkeye!"

"Jeez!" he thought, why can't she just let me see those gorgeous legs of hers, and the dazzling smile I wish in saw more often!"

"Fine sir, I will" Hawkeye replied, frustrated that she couldn't disobey a direct order from the Fuhrer.

"Well," she thought, If I have to look like a bimbo, I might as well play the part right and mess with his head!

Hawkeye took out her hair clip and started to ease the coat slowly off her shoulders. She knew that his jaw would drop when he saw that she was only wearing this miniskirt and white tanktop, and sure enough, when she saw Mustang drooling all over his desk. She couldn't help but give a small smile.

Damnit Why can't she just take it off already! Mustang thought, becoming very aware of how pretty Riza Hawkeye was. What Mustang was not aware of was that he was slowly climbing onto his desk staring down at every inch of Riza's body that he possibly could see; and the new parts that he had never see before as she took off the coat.

Then simultaneously- Hawkeye finally took the coat off: Mustang fell off his desk into the large filled garbage can in front of home (a/n still held the remains of last night's party) Mustang got up as gracefully as he could with garbage all over his new uniform and addressed the floor.

"Hawkeye… um… I'm sorry for the staring like that I didn't realize I was doing it" he said while watching he laugh all over the floor.

Even though Mustang got what he deserved with all that garbage, Hawkeye didn't think his apology, was good enough. Because of this, he was never going to finish is paperwork, and she sick of feeling like a piece of meat in a deli. She sauntered smile then whispered in his ear "You….." very seductively then slapped him across the face extremely hard; Mustang looked like a crushed pile of garbage. Mustang staggered back from her fierce blow and caught his reflection in the window. He no longer looked like a Fuhrer. He didn't look like anyone! The red hand print on his left cheek, curdled milk on his right, and don't forget the ham in his hair.

Now while all this was happening, our good friend Hughes was walking with his new camera, swinging around his neck. He was ready to take money pictures of Roy for his first day as the Fuhrer.

Meanwhile, both Mustang and Hawkeye reached into her bag, and pulls out a pair of pants. Before anyone could do anything, the doors swung open and there in the doorway was Maes Hughes with his new camera. He stood in the doorway, speechless at both the Fuhrer's and the Lieutenant's strange choice of clothing. Before Mustang or Hawkeye could explain themselves, Hughes sprung into the room squealing. "Eek! A Perfect Kodak Moment!"

Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!

"Oh my God! Riza in a miniskirt, this is incredible! I thought the end of the world was going to happen before I saw this! Riza, theses pictures are going right next to Elysia's swimsuit edition in my scrap book!"

He turned around and almost fainted when he saw (and smelled) Roy up close. "Good Lord! Today is my lucky day! Riza in a miniskirt and Roy covered in garbage I couldn't be a happier guy! I can't believe that you are covered in rotten food! What did you do fall off your desk or something?"

"Yeah"

Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!

"Second Perfect Kodak Moment! Man Roy, for this I'm going to make a whole new scrapbook! The red handprint on one side, the milk gone bad on your right, strangely it works beautifully! Work it! The camera is seeing you bad side and loving it baby"

"MAES IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE AND TAKE THE CAMERA WITH YOU IN FIVE SECONDS I AM GOING TO SCORCH YOU ALIVE!"

1…2….3…4…5

And with that Hughes has left the building. Roy turned to Riza and said" I am so so so sorry for what Maes did I will personally hurt him for that"

Riza walked over to him with a paper towel and wiped off his face and took the ham out of his hair. Then she turned and walk to the door on the other side of the room and walked into a mini kitchen got some and dragged Roy to the couch by the window. She sat down first that told him to go second and she laid his head down on her lap first putting the ice in the bag down first so he can lay it on his swollen cheek.

"Fuhrer Mustang I am so sorry for slapping so hard before I was just so mad about the miniskirt situation." Roy was still taking in the initial shock of laying on Riza's lap. When he realized what she had said he knew only one way to show her he accepted her apology.

He sat up looked her in the eyes deeply and romantically slowly their heads started to get closer and closer until his lips gracefully landed on hers and he lightly started to kiss her but she pushed away from him before he could do anything.

"Sir I don't think it's appropriate that we do this I mean its against military code first of all and I just don't want to be one of your one night stand flings."

"Listen I Riza I have been meaning to tell you something for a long time but had to wait until I became Fuhrer." She nodded to show she was paying attention also liking the sound of her first name rolling off his tongue.

"I Love you I have loved you for a long time you have always stood beside me in everything, almost died for me many times and helped push me to the top and still stand beside me even after I achieved my goals. I was surprised that you even followed the miniskirt law since you usually back talk me anyway about stupid things" She stared into his eyes tears welled at the brims of hers and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Sir I mean Roy I've been waiting to hear that for a long time and I love you to." Riza replied while gazing into each others eyes. Then like a magnetic force between the two their heads met and they shared their first passionate kiss. After what seemed like a long time they pulled apart and once again sat and stared at each others perfections and faults.

"This is the beginning so something new." That was all the needed to be said.


End file.
